Thomas and Friends: The Classic Series
The Classic Series was produced from 1984 to 2003. Episodes from these seasons were five minutes and thirty seconds long, including the introduction and credits. The classic series is considered to be the first seven seasons of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. The British versions were narrated by Ringo Starr and Michael Angelis; the American versions were narrated by George Carlin, Alec Baldwin and Michael Brandon. Ringo Starr narrated twenty-five first season episodes and 16 second season episodes in the US for the first season of Shining Time Station. George Carlin narrated Season 3 and Season 4 episodes that also aired on Shining Time Station and later re- narrated Season 1 and 2 for the same show. Michael Angelis narrated two sixth season episodes and 4 seventh season episodes in the US for the VHS and DVD release, New Friends for Thomas and Other Adventures. David Mitton directed the classic series, with Junior Campbell and Mike O'Donnell as composers and Gullane producing it as an independent studio. "The Unaired Pilot" The Unaired Pilot was the pre-production test episode of the television series. The pilot was based on Down the Mine and had simpler sets, fewer characters, and flatter lighting. Because it was a test pilot, the episode never aired on television and was only viewed in a test screening. DowntheMine79.png|Thomas' pilot model Season 1 The first season of the television series is the first season of the television series. It aired in the United Kingdom in 1984 and in the United States in 1989. This season was originally narrated by Ringo Starr in both the US and UK, and was later re-narrated by George Carlin for the US. Characters introduced: *Thomas - the Tank Engine *Edward - the Blue Engine *Henry - the Green Engine *Gordon - the Express Engine *James - the Red Engine *Percy - the Saddle Tank Engine *Toby - the Tram Engine *Annie and Clarabel - Thomas' Two Faithful Coaches *Henrietta - Toby's Faithful Coach *Terence - the Tractor *Bertie - the Bus *Sir Topham Hatt - The Fat Controller, Controller of the North Western Railway *Lady Hatt - Sir Topham Hatt's Wife *Jeremiah Jobling *The Butler *The Policeman *Mrs. Kyndley Highlights: *The first season to be narrated by Ringo Starr. *The only season where all of the episodes are adapted from the Reverend W. Awdry's stories. ThomasandGordon9.png|Thomas ThomasandGordon66.png|Gordon TroubleintheShed30.png|Percy ThomasandBertie37.png|Bertie DirtyObjects39.png|Sir Topham Hatt ThomasinTrouble(Season1)18.png|Lady Hatt ThomasinTrouble(Season1)17.png|The Butler ThomasinTrouble(Season1)11.png|The Policeman ThomasandGordon23.png|Tidmouth Sheds ThomasandGordon16.png|Knapford ThomasandGordon40.png|Wellsworth ThomasandBertie28.png|Dryaw ThomasinTrouble(Season1)52.png|Lower Tidmouth ThomasandtheGuard5.png|The Windmill ThomasandBertie11.png|The Bus Yard Season 2 The second season of the television series aired in the United Kingdom in 1986 and in the United States in 1989. This season was originally narrated by Ringo Starr in both the US and UK, and was later re-narrated by George Carlin for the US. Characters Introduced: *Duck - the Great Western Engine *Donald and Douglas - the Scottish Twin Engines *Bill and Ben - the Tank Engine Twins *Diesel - the Devious Diesel Shunter *Daisy - the Diesel Rail-Car *BoCo - the Mixed Traffic Diesel Engine *The Spiteful Brakevan *Trevor - the Traction Engine *Harold - the Helicopter *Jem Cole *The Vicar of Wellsworth *Father Christmas (does not speak) *Sam the Farmer (mentioned) Highlights: *The first season to feature stories by Christopher Awdry. *The first season to feature a story never adapted from the Railway Series. *Final season to be narrated by Ringo Starr. TheRunaway14.png|Duck BreakVan1.png|Donald and Douglas TheDiseasel2.png|Bill and Ben Percy'sPredicament23.png|Daisy WrongRoad17.png|BoCo BreakVan22.png|The Spiteful Brakevan ThomasandTrevor33.png|Trevor TheRunaway40.png|Harold SavedFromScrap44.png|Jem Cole SavedFromScrap26.png|The Vicar of Wellsworth ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree3.png|Father Christmas PercyTakesthePlunge44.png|Brendam Season 3 The third season of the television series aired in 1991 in the United Kingdom and United States. This season was narrated by Michael Angelis in the UK and by George Carlin in the US. Characters introduced: *Oliver - the Great Western Tank Engine *Mavis - the Quarry Diesel Shunter *Bulgy - the Double-Decker Bus *Toad - the Breakvan (does not speak) *City of Truro (not named; does not speak) *Flying Scotsman (tenders only; not named; does not speak) *Farmer Trotter (cameo) *Bulgy's Friend (mentioned) Highlights: *First season to be narrated by Michael Angelis in the UK. *Britt Allcroft's first season as producer. *First season to have episodes never based off of material by either Awdry. GordonandtheFamousVisitor31.png|City of Truro TenderEngines.png|The Flying Scotsman's tenders Season 4 The fourth season of the television series aired in the United Kingdom in 1994 and in the United States in 1995. It was narrated by Michael Angelis in the UK and by George Carlin in the US. Characters introduced: *Stepney - the Bluebell Engine *The Diesel - the Snobbish Diesel *Skarloey - the Crimson Red, Narrow Gauge Engine *Rheneas - the Red Narrow Gauge Engine *Sir Handel - the Blue Narrow Gauge Engine *Peter Sam - the Green Narrow Gauge Engine *Rusty - the Little Narrow Gauge Diesel *Duncan - the Yellow Narrow Gauge Engine *Duke - the Old Narrow Gauge Engine *Smudger - the Rude Narrow Gauge Engine *S. C. Ruffey - the Privately Owned Truck *George - the Steamroller *Caroline - the Car *Bulstrode - the Barge *The Refreshment Lady *Nancy - a Guard's Daughter *Tom Tipper - the Postman *Queen Elizabeth II (does not speak) Highlights: *First season to feature the Skarloey Railway. *The last TV series production to adapt Railway Series material until The Adventure Begins. *George Carlin's last season as narrator. *Last season to be featured on Shining Time Station as well as the only season to be featured on Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales. Granpuff34.png|Smudger ToadStandsBy43.png|S. C. Ruffey SpecialAttraction43.png|Bulstrode PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady49.png|The Refreshment Lady Season 5 The fifth season of the television series aired in the United Kingdom in 1998 and the United States in 1999. It was narrated by Michael Angelis in the UK and Alec Baldwin in the US. Characters Introduced: *Old Slow Coach - the GWR Victorian Luxury Coach *The Horrid Lorries - Lorry 1, Lorry 2 and Lorry 3 *Cranky - the Crane *Old Bailey - the Fogman *Derek (not named) *'Arry (not named) *Dowager Hatt (not named) *Bert (does not speak) *Bertram - the Old Warrior (does not speak) *The Ghost Engine (does not speak) *Butch - the Breakdown Vehicle (does not speak) *Thumper (does not speak) *Tiger Moth - the Bi-Plane (does not speak) *The Tailor (cameo) Highlights: *The first season to have episodes narrated by Alec Baldwin for the US dub. *The last season to be filmed in full screen. *First season never to include any stories from the Railway Series. DoubleTeethingTroubles47.png|Derek SomethingintheAir(TAFepsiode)66.png|Cranky Season 6 The sixth season of the television series aired in the United Kingdom in 2002 and in the United States in 2003. It was narrated by Michael Angelis in the UK and Alec Baldwin in the US, with some episodes redubbed by Michael Brandon. Characters Introduced: *Harvey - the Crane Engine *Salty - the Dockside Diesel *Elizabeth - the Vintage Sentinal Lorry *Jack - the Enthusiastic Front Loader *Alfie - the Little Green Excavator *Max - the Dump Truck *Oliver (The Pack) - the Big Excavator *Kelly - the Crane *Byron - the Bulldozer *Ned - the Steam Shovel *Isobella - the Lorry *Jenny Packard - the Owner of the Sodor Construction Company *The Foreman *Cyril the Fogman *Headmaster Hastings *Alicia Botti - the Famous Opera Singer *Farmer McColl (not named in original versions) *The Fisherman (cameo) Highlights: *The final season to be narrated by Alec Baldwin in the US. *The first season featuring episodes re-narrated by Michael Brandon. *The first season to feature a full writing staff. *The first season to be filmed in widescreen. *Although Monty (Max's Twin), Patrick, Nelson and Buster are also part of The Pack, they weren't seen until the spin-off series was released on the DVD, Thomas' Trusty Friends. Season 7 The seventh season of the television series aired in the United Kingdom in 2003 and in the United States in 2004. It was narrated by Michael Angelis in the UK and Michael Brandon in the US. Characters Introduced: *Emily - the Emerald Tender Engine *Fergus - the Traction Engine *Spencer - the Silver Streamlined Engine *Arthur - the Big Red Tank Engine *Murdoch - the Large Goods Engine *Sodor Brass Band *Lord Callan *The Duke and Duchess of Boxford (do not speak) *The Mayor of Sodor (mentioned) Highlights: *The first season to have Michael Brandon as the narrator of the US dub. *The last season to use the classic opening titles and theme. What'stheMatterwithHenry?46.png|Emily Bill,BenandFergus40.png|Fergus Title Sequences and logos ClassicSeries.png|Restored seasons 1-5 and season 7 opening title Season6opening.png|Special Season 6 opening titles See Also *New Series *CGI Series